Breaking Point
by Lexasaurusrex
Summary: When the weight of the world rests on her shoulders, it's no suprise that Korra would be scared
1. Chapter 1

A bit sad, I know, sorry. But I do like Tahnorra so I couldn't resist! Hope you enjoy! This can also be found on my tumblr, which there is a link for on my info page

She ran. She ran faster than she ever had before. Korra hadn't even given a second thought to it. She dropped everything, and ran. She had gotten alone by claiming she was sick, and as Tenzin and his family, and Mako, Bolin and Asami ate dinner, she fled. Getting across the water had been the first step, and had been easy. But now that she was on dry land, only her feet carrying her, her mind was blank. She ran through the streets of Republic City, past the faces of the citizens on the streets, whose voices followed her. "Is that the Avatar?", "What is she doing here?", "Good for nothing!", "You're supposed to protect us! Why aren't you doing your job!?". The questions haunted her, causing her to run faster.  
She ran till her chest was heavy, and her throat was tight. She ran as the shining buildings of Republic City gave way into the not-so-glamorous suburbs, as the streetlights became farther and farther apart, until there were none at all. It was only then, did she slow down. In an ally, where no people were. She could be alone with her thoughts, and the voices as they rang through her head. Korra slid down against the brick wall, collapsing and resting her head between her knees. Her chest rose up and down quickly, struggling to get enough air.  
Soon enough, her panting gave way to heaving, and heaving gave way to sobs, sobs that shook her whole body. She hugged herself, the only comfort available to her. And as tears streamed down her face, and as she struggled to breathe, she realized something. She wasn't strong enough. She wasn't. To save those innocent people of Republic City, of the world. She just didn't have that strength. Spirits, she couldn't even face Amon without knowing she would sooner or later fail. She wasn't the Avatar that the public deserved. She couldn't live up to what Aang had been.  
"Korra? Is that you?". She knew that voice, the voice that had lost its spark. She couldn't deal with him right now, couldn't face him. She hadn't been able to save him. He was a prime example of why she wasn't cut out to be the Avatar. The sobs came harder, and her throat tightened up. "Korra, Korra, hey! Snap out of it!" Korra ignored Tahno as he placed his hands on her shoulders, and continued to cry. "Korra, what's wrong? C'mon talk to me." His voice was softer, but she still couldn't face him. Instead, she just cried. Korra didn't resist like she normally would have, as he pulled her closer, into his arms.  
"Shh, Shh. It's okay." Tahno murmured, and Korra continued to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, Tahno had brought her back to his apartment. By now, Tenzin and the guards would have noticed that she was missing, yet Korra couldn't worry about them. It would give them a heart attack, but nothing she couldn't handle. Right now, she was more concerned with the horrible sobbing noise that was coming out of her mouth, and that her former rival had taken her to his home in her moment of weakness. Although the tears had stopped, Korra's chest still heaved, and she knew she must look like a fool. A child. She was horrified at herself for acting like that, but she just couldn't stop it.  
Korra was suprised at the apartment Tahno had led her into. From the shoe encounters they had had, she had pieced together that he was theatrical, and flamboyant, yet his home was the exact opposite. It was modest, in every sense of the word. The walls were a pure white marble that reminded her of the vast white landscapes of her home. Korra guessed that Tahno had felt similar feelings when he chose this place as his home. All the wood furnishings were the same rich, dark wood. The room was accented with multiple shades of blue, all reminiscent of Northern Water Tribe colors.  
"Um, sit down. I'm going to go make tea." He mumbled, then walked off to what she assumed was the kitchen, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Which was exactly what she wanted to avoid. Instead of sitting down in one of the plush chairs, Korra followed right after him. The kitchen mimicked that of a traditional Water Tribe one. She plopped down on one of the stools that lined the countertop, and stared at him. It took at least two seconds before he noticed her, and when he did, he jumped.  
"Spirits, Korra. Would it kill you to make your presence known?" His voice was sugar, and even when it was cold, it was still sweet. Korra paused herself, wondering where those thoughts came from.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Korra asked instead, pushing her previous thought out of the way.  
It took him a few minutes to respond, but he finally spoke as he pushed a cup of tea in front of her. "Because... You looked like you needed it. Now, its my turn to ask questions. What in Yue's name were you doing out in this part of the city?"  
Now, it was her turn to be quiet. Her eyes were locked on the cup in front of her, watching the lukewarm liquid swirl around. She would avoid the question, even if it made her seem like a child. "I don't know. Maybe I felt like taking an adventure. I could ask you the same thing, mister big shot."  
Tahno's eyes narrowed, and the smirk from his lips disappeared. "I asked first, now answer."  
"I was running away," She huffed. "From everything. Look at me, the Avatar who ran away. I'm worthless." Korra took a drink of the tea which had now lost all of its heat. Just the way she liked it.  
"Answer for an answer. I favor a bar out here. It's where I've been everyday since I lost my bending. I guess you could say I've also been running."


End file.
